Hop To It!
"Hop to It!" is the seventh episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot When Tina and Luci are playing basketball, Tina is disappointed when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up being able to do the trick. Educational Theme: Exercising and Keeping Healthy Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Animals in Motion #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Shawn *Derek *Luci *Tina *Min (Pia Manalo) Trivia *In the Israeli version of the episode ("Hands on the Head"), after the kids get Barney unstuck, if you look carefully behind the tree, you can see Baby Bop. *This is the only episode in which every song (save for "The Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You") is a new Barney song. *It is revealed in this episode that Min doesn't like to take naps. *This is the second episode to only have one boy (Michael). *A different Barney doll is used in this episode. It would be seen again in Going Places!. *This is the second time Barney gets stuck. The first time was in Waiting for Santa. *This is the second time Barney comes to life in the classroom. The first time was in Barney Goes to School. *Michael wears the same clothes from Telling Time! and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!. And a short hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Are We There Yet?! and Up We Go!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Playing It Safe! and A Splash Party, Please!. And a short hair. *Luci wears the same clothes from You've Got To Be You! and It's Nice Just To Be Me!. And a pony tail. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Frog On The Log and I Just Love Bugs!. And a pony tail. *Min wears the same shirt from Taking Care of Pets. And the same shorts from Four Seasons Day. And a two pony tails. *During the I Love You song, Barney and Tina sing the entire duet. *The school playground at the end of Barney doll from "My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)" is used. (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 18 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube!! (Time Life Version) Part 1 to 29 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 16 Finally in November 2019!! (2002 Version) Part 1 to 19 2002 Release!!! Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Kipper Videos Trailer (for Hit Entertainment Version) # Barney's Beach Party Trailer # The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World Trailer # Bob the Builder Celebrate with Bob Trailer # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) # Hop To It Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Hop to It) # Long End Credits # My Party with Barney Trailer (V2) # Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (Hebrew Version) Part 1 to 22 Coming Soon for Hachaverim Shel Barney for YouTube Clip from Hop To It! # Barney Theme Song (All Aboard!'s version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from All Aboard!) # Everyone leave! (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from Barney's Christmas Star) # Luci and Tina Basketball!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Hop To It! and Audio from Try It, You'll Like It!) # Let's play again next time!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Hop To It! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) # Barney It's OK to Cry (2002 Version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from It's A Happy Day! and A New Friend) # Barney comes to life (A New Friend) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from A New Friend) # Poor Tina is Sad!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from It's A Happy Day!) # Tina is sad! (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from A Picture of Health) # Hi Michael, Luci and Min (My Family and Me!) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # Tina is not very happy! (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney Our Friend Barney Has a Face (1992 Version) (Clip and audio from Hop To It!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Animals in Motion (1993 Version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Min, Luci & Michael leaving (What's a World We Share's version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from What a World We Share) # Basketball Again (Clip and audio from Hop To It! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya and Play Ball!) # I did Basketball Try it (Clip and audio from Hop To It! and Audio from Barney in Concert) # Barney I love you (My Family's Just Right for Me (episode)'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Inagination Island) # Barney comes to play (Colors All Around! (episode)) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from Colors All Around! (episode)) # Barney Says Segment (Hop to It!) (SoincHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney End Credits (Having Tens of Fun!'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from Having Tens Of Fun!) Audio from Hop To It! # Barney Theme Song (Hop to It!'s version) (Clip from A Picture of Health and Audio from Hop to It!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The campfire sticks for Barney!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from Hop To It! and Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney I love you (Hop to It's version) (Clip from My Friend The Post Man and Audio from Hop to It!, A Very Speial Mouse and Taking Care of Pets) # Barney I love you (The Cooking Book's version) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and Audio from The Cooking Book and Hop to It!) # Barney comes to play (Hop to It!) (Clip from Let's Build Together! and Audio from Hop to It!) # Barney Says Segment (Hop to It!) (SonicHOG Has No Short Credits.) # And remember, I Love You! (Hop to It!'s version) (Clip from If The Shoe Fits... and Audio from Hop To It!) # Barney End Credits (Hop To It!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Hop To It!) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation